criticalrolefandomcom-20200215-history
Talks Machina Episode 50
| Image = TM_50.jpg | ImageSize = | Caption = The thumbnail for , featuring Taliesin Jaffe, Marisha Ray, Sam Riegel, and Brian Wayne Foster. | ChapterNum = Talks Machina | EpNum = 50 | GnSNum = C2E2a | Airdate = 2018-01-23 19:00 PST | Runtime = 1:28:27 | VOD = https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P7BkJQn-QAA | Starring = | SpecialGuests = | PrevChapterEp = | NextChapterEp = | PrevAirdateEp = |order=prev}} | NextAirdateEp = |order=next}} }} is the fiftieth episode of Talks Machina. Synopsis * Cardemonelaw: Everyone: So, children and old people? Again? * Amanda Arp: For Sam: As a goblin: Nott hides her true form to walk through society. What are her impressions of Jester, who accepted her so quickly? * Mnowak115: For Marisha: Seeing as how Keyleth’s story had a lot of influence from Avatar The Last Airbender, did you grab some influence from the Legend of Korra this time? * @RandomIndy: Taliesin, So what can you say about the relationship between Yasha and Mollymauk? How much does Molly care that Yasha allegedly skipped town? * @GruenChoc: to everyone but Marisha: What went through your head when Beau tried taking out the guards while in shackles? * Gif of the Week: Lunapocalypse aka @Lunapocalypse’s gif of Nott as an Ace Attorney witness * Hadley DiForti: Marisha: Why did you go after the little girl and is there something in Beau’s background that affected this choice of action? * OnionsHaveLairAction: Taliesin: As a traveling performer, what was Molly’s impression of Nott and Caleb’s magic bowl performance/sales pitch? * Jacob Thomas Bush: Sam: How much did it hurt to say “I love trinkets so much”? * @rhymingplanet: To all: If you can reveal it already, how old are your characters? * @TheWritingDruid: Marisha what’s it like not playing the innocent and using fists instead of spells? * @Pinzarthere: Hey Sam, what made you choose to play a female character? * Wulfiedude14: Taliesin: What was the thing you were “kicking yourself” for not doing when the group was trying to get out of the inn? * Fanart of the Week: Max Dunbar aka @Max_Dunbar’s art of the entire party at the moment Molly gave Jester a reading. * @ZeCasualGamer: For Marisha and Sam: what drew you to playing the classes that you picked? Was it a complete 180 from last campaign or was there a particular skill/feat that made you choose? * @dagger3x: Sam: Where did you and Liam get inspiration for the relationship between Caleb and Nott? * @yeshummingbird: Taliesin: What was with that look you gave Matt whenever he revealed the information about Molly (via Toya) while everyone was investigating the carnival? * cthulhulegobrick: For Marisha: Beau made a profound point that the lack of clues can be a clue of their own. When did you realize that Enon was a random victim rather than the source of the zombie problem, and what clued you in? * Emblom52: For everyone: So far we’ve seen Molly try to take shots at an enemy, Nott refer to herself as a gnome, and Fjord’s Grog impression; what other Vox Machina habits are you finding it hard to break? * pulloutking_: Taliesin: How does Mollymauk feel after finding out the circus was indeed behind the attack? * legendofhilda: Marisha: Taliesin said last week that Molly is not a fan of Beau. Is that feeling mutual? And how does it feel to have that change in attitude from Percy and Keyleth’s close friendship? * @MsGiniinaBottle: For Sam: How much time did you and Liam spend making up names for the various cons Caleb and Nott have run together since they met? * @KyleWithAnN: Marisha: Traditionally, a monk’s alignment is dictated by their commitment to the law or a personal code of honor. How would you describe her personal philosophy? * @Leigh574: Sam: How does it feel, now sitting next to the Queen of Dice? * Ben Thompson: Taliesin: Did you have any idea that the devil toad was really a fiend? * Geldarion: All: Is this experience we are witnessing a good representation of your last campaign’s beginnings? Are there big differences, and if so, what are they? * #thankmyguests: Scammin' Green Girl, Martial Arts Yay, Tell Us Our Fortunes, and I’m your host, Cryin' Where Are You Yasha. Talks Machina After Dark Quotations External Links * eponymous-rose's summary of , including After Dark References Art: